gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Season Four
The fourth season of the musical comedy-drama television series Glee was announced April 9, 2012 by FOX. Source Glee will air on Thursdays at 9PM EST instead of 8PM EST. Source It will consist of 22 episodes. Source. They will start shooting in July as stated by Lea Michele . Source It is believed that all the main characters will return but not everyone will be present for all 22 episodes. Main Cast On May 17th, Ryan Murphy confirmed that the entire main cast would be coming back for season four, though, not necessarily for the entire season as they are welcome to leave when they wish. They would also be given the choice to become recurring characters. Source *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang Recurring Cast Confirmed *Sarah Jessica Parker as TBA Source *Kate Hudson as TBA (6 episodes) Source *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington. Source Unknown *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Alex Newell as Wade Adams *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James Other Cases *Matt Bomer as Cooper Anderson would come back if he was asked. Source *Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holliday would come back if she was asked. *The winner of the season two of The Glee Project will appear as a recurring character. *Gloria Estefan as Maribel Lopez will be back for Season 4 Source Confirmed Departures *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes Source * Spoilers Plot *"Next year will be a renaissance. Two shows within a show," Fox boss Kevin Reilly said today at the network's upfront presentation. "We'll follow some of our graduates to the Big Apple as they try to cut it at a college for the performing arts." Even though Rachel, Finn and Kurt have graduated from McKinley, the writers have confirmed that the three will be an active part in season 4. Source *The fourth season will get back to the underdogs status for the characters. Source *This season will be very pop-culture based. Source *Ryan said: "the show next year will have less characters than we’ve ever had and I think that’s a good thing." Source *Will and Emma won't get married right away. Source *Will and Sue will get new enemies. Source *Will and Sue will be friends. Source *The show will be more mature. Source *The show will have less characters. Source New Characters *Sarah Jessica Parker has signed on for a guest appearance. *Sarah Jessica Parker is to play a 'mentor' for Kurt. *Kate Hudson has signed for 6 episodes. *Kate Hudson is to play a 'mentor' to Rachel Source Music *They are doing a second Britney Spears tribute which will include 8 of her songs. Source Production *The New York sets are being built where they usually film so the cast can continue working together. Source They are looking into shooting in NYC too. Source *Shooting for Season 4 starts July 2012. Source *The timeslot for the show will change. It will air every Thursday. Source References Category:Season Four Episodes